


Halloween Costumes

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the night before Halloween and unfortunately for Scott, it means that everyone is buying last minute costumes for whatever party they have to attend the next day because they’d forgotten to get one earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Costumes

It’s the night before Halloween and unfortunately for Scott, it means that everyone is buying last minute costumes for whatever party they have to attend the next day because they’d forgotten to get one earlier. Customer service had never been Scott’s thing – the only reason why he’d applied for this job was because he needed the extra money before Christmas came around.

He’s on his feet helping two boys, around five years old, in isle three pick out something to wear. Right when Scott thinks they’ve finally made a decision, one boy says something to the other that makes him change his mind so Scott leaves them alone to argue while he goes back to tend to the register.

Time ticks away and before he knows it, it’s five to ten; five more minutes before he can leave the shop and go home to sleep off the terrible day that he’s had. Scott does a quick check of the register, counting everything, and then closes it.

When the door swings open, Scott ignores it, guessing that it’s Isaac’s, the next worker’s, shift. He does a quick sweep of the register area until he hears someone clear their throat. Instantly, Scott turns around to see a man with freckled skin.

“How can I help you?” Scott asks.

“I know it’s really late and you must get must be kind of annoying, but I was wondering, do you have any _Batman_ costumes left in stock?” The freckled man asks, “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

Scott cocks an eyebrow, wondering why he told him his name but he shrugs it off. “Scott. There’s one left – down in isle five.”

“Thanks,” Stiles nods before wanders off to the isle.

Stiles returns shortly with the _Batman_ costume in hand and a bag of chocolate. Once he places them on the register, Scott scans them through and tells Stiles the price.

“You know,” Stiles begins, fishing a piece of paper out of his back pocket, “There’s a Halloween party on my campus. You should come.”

“I should?” Scott replies as Stiles pays for the costume.

He shrugs and hands him a flyer. “Sure, why not.”

Scott takes a glance at the flyer, catching the name of the campus. “This is my campus.”

“No way.”

Scott nods, smirking a bit. “Yes way. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Maybe you should dress up as Robin,” Stiles suggests, taking the bag from Scott’s hand.

Before Scott has a chance to reply to him, Stiles is walking out the door –almost running into Isaac on his way in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
